The MarySue Demons
by cutepiku
Summary: Upon the world, there is fanfic writers. Some worse, and scarier then others. In this world, there is the MarySue writers, who sometimes, unwittingly, write the most disgusting, horrible things. Here, we put a stop to it.


**Title:** The Mary-Sue Demons  
**Genre: **Drama, Action, Parody, Humour  
**Summary: **Upon the world, there is fanfic writers. Some worse, and scarier then others. In this world, there is the Mary-Sue writers, who sometimes, unwittingly, write the most disgusting, horrible things. Here, we put a stop to it.  
**Writer: **cutepiku  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing of this belongs to me, except the writing itself. All the Suzaku Senshi belong to Yu Watase (that lucky devil), and I can only hope I could come up with such a work one day to call my own.  
And yes, I know, I have written Mary-Sue before too.

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, there was a girl, with beautiful, long, flowing, and perfect, brunette hair. She had beautiful, shining blue eyes, like miniture saucers on her head. She had pouty lips, making her more attractive, the perfect head shape. She even had a perfect body, and all the men in her school were in love with her.

Her name was known throughout the land as Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari.() One day, Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari was sorting through the libraries attic, that her family happened to own, when she found a book.

"Oh wow!" said Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari. "This book looks intresting!"

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari opened the book, called the Universe of the Four Gods, and immediantly there was a brilliant light, and she was pulled inside.

* * *

All of the beautiful men of Suzaku, Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki were half naked in a hot spring. Mitsukake and Chiriko sat just a bit off, playing a game of Go (a board game). Suddenly, a bright light from above flashed about, and a perfect, beautiful, young woman fell into the spring.

"What the hell is going on?" Tasuki shrilled.

"AHHHHH" Nuriko clutched to Hotohori. "A PERVERT!"

"..Calm down Nuriko." In a calm voice, Hotohori soothed Nuriko gently.

"What was that, No Da?" Chichiri slowly waded over to where the body had fallen.

"My eyes burn..." Tamahome rubbed his eyes, and tried to focus.

Mitsukake, and Chiriko, knew immediantly what had happened. But knowing what could happen to them, they fleed from this story, scared for their dear lives.

* * *

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari floated to the top of the water. She flung herself out, taking a deep breath. The white shirt she was wearing, was horribly see through, and her short red skirt, was floating around her. She covered her innocence, and looked about.

"Oh my God! What is this!" Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari screamed.

Immediantly, the five men about her were in love. Love at first sight, you could say.

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari looked at them, and screamed more, pulling herself out of the water. "Who are you people!"

"Ahem.." Hotohori climbed out of the water, pulling a towel around himself. "I think you should explain first, for interrupting out bathing."

"You should also get some clothing..." Nuriko laughed with Tasuki, as they tossed Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari a towel.

Tamahome, and Chichiri stared at her, fully in love. Hotohori finally focused on the woman, and fell in love as well. Tasuki and Nuriko were to busy laughing.

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari blushed. She covered herself with the towel, and ran off. The three men followed her, while Nuriko and Tasuki recovered, and focused.

"Wow, she was a beaut!" Tasuki laughed a bit.

"Hmm..." Nuriko felt himself taken by her, and followed the others.

"Hey... I want to see her, too!" Tasuki followed.

* * *

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari ran through the forest, and tripped. Her perfect left ankle twisted. Her perfect skin was mucked. Her perfect, clear pores, took in some dirt. Her perfect eyes watered. And her perfect pouty lip, began to tremble.

The five Suzaku Senshi caught up to her, and all of them together took her back to the palace, where they nursed her for three days.

With each passing day, they fell more in love with her by the minute.

Finally, Mitsukake and Chiriko returned on the third day. They were suspisious of Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari. They did not dare go near her.

Every day, the five men battled for her affection, but Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari fell in love with the two senshi who ignored her, longing to be with them, due to their mysterious nature.

* * *

One day, while the dramatic wind waited for something dramatic to happen, along with the dramatic rain, waiting for the perfect time to fall, had calmed, and the perfect, happy sun shone, Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari finally searched out her two mysterious lovers.

When she did find Chiriko, he was in the library.

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari looked to him slyly. "Why, hello there..."

"Go away.." Chiriko stared at her in horror.

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari was shocked. Every man she ever wanted always wanted her back! How was this boy able to resist?

"I know about you girls from another world..." Chiriko muttered to himself.

Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari stood, completely speechless.

"You always come, you take over the other guys minds, then you make them your lovers. Suddenly, it all ends, and you return to your world, and everything is as it was before."

"How do you know about this?" Starlight Celeste Tira Elenya Kalinta Akari Nayomi Shawana Saki Hikari glowed, a deep red. She changed into her demonic, true form. The Mary-Sue!

"Mitsukake, and I, are usually never in love with the Mary-Sue demons. They always go after the overrated other senshi. I see through your evil plan, and I shall put a stop to it now!" Chiriko stood up, and glared.

Mary-Sue laughed. "And how, my boy, will you do that? I have all the ultimate powers, and am better then all you senshi combine!"

"With this!" Chiriko snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, a Dark figure stood over Mary-Sue. It held a shiny, silver axe. Blood stains stuck to it, and yet, it gleamed a bright glow.

Mary-Sue screamed. "YOU CAN NOT RESIST MY POWERS!"

With that, Mary-Sue died a horrible death.

* * *

The next day, all was well.

Except the fact that Chiriko, and Mitsukake had now become professional 'Mary-Sue' hunters, and left the palace, to rid the fanfiction world of all the demonic Mary-Sue creatures that lurked.

* * *

() I couldn't think of a good name, so I looked at some of the recent Mary-Sue's, and some names I remember reading about XD

Cutepiku: ...Don't ask. Just... don't ask...


End file.
